Applications, websites and other software present information through graphical user interfaces. The graphical user interfaces can be invoked or accessed from different locations around the world. Text and other display items generated in a first language (e.g., English) are often translated into and presented in a second language corresponding to the location or locale where the graphical user interface (GUI) is presented. Sometimes there can be delays between generating the display item in the first language and translating the display item into the second language. Thus, a translation of the display item may not be available for a locale where the graphical user interface is presented.